Partizan of Hope
by Grey Cho
Summary: Shiho kembali memproduksi Apotoksin. Apa yang direncanakannya? [AR]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

 **Shiho's POV**

ShinShi

"Demi satu dan lain hal, manusia bisa menginjak derajat sesama manusia."

 **Partizan of Hope**

Aku bukanlah orang baik. Aku tak pernah memperkenalkan diri sebagai "Shiho yang baik hati" kepada siapa pun. Tidak kepada keluarga, teman, bahkan diriku sendiri. Aku sadar betul bahwa aku jauh dari kata "baik". Kehidupan yang kutiti hingga saat ini adalah hasil keburukanku, keburukan sebagai manusia. Aku hidup dari hasil kasihani orangtuaku, yang memilih menukarkan nyawa mereka untuk orang sepertiku. Tak puas, hidupku kembali menjadikan nyawa kakak kandungku sebagai batu lompatan. Aku membiarkannya binasa, sementara di sini aku masih berdiri. Kubiarkan tangan yang secara tak langsung merenggut banyak korban masih bisa menyentuh beragam perabotan di sebuah laboratorium. Aku adalah peneliti yang telah menghasilkan Apotoksin, tapi pihak keamanan masih membebaskanku untuk bermain-main dengan zat kimia. Hasilnya? Kembali, aku memanfaatkan rasa iba orang lain untuk hal yang menguntungkanku.

Aku telah membidik sebuah rencana jangka panjang. Disokong oleh takdir, kurasa, rencanaku akan berjalan sesuai yang kuinginkan. Usiaku tak lagi muda. Tujuh puluh tiga tahun. Aku telah menikahi seorang pria yang kini telah mendiami sebuah nisan, meninggalkan nama belakang yang kukenakan. Kami tak memiliki anak. Kunikahi dia karena orang di sekitarku menjodohkan kami, termasuk Shinichi. Aku tak pernah mencintainya. Kuhabiskan masa pernikahan di laboratorium dan pulang ke kediaman kami satu minggu sekali. Bahkan di akhir hayatnya, suamiku sadar bahwa rasa cintaku bukan untuknya dan tak akan pernah ada untuknya.

Dia berkata dengan suara parau dan tatapan sayu, _"Pada akhirnya, kau tetap tidak bisa membuka peluang untukku, Shiho? Kau bahkan tak memberikanku keturunan dan aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk sekadar memprotes keegoisanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai-sampai enggan menandatangani surat perceraian yang kerapkali kaulayangkan. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga saat ini. Andaikan saja aku masih bisa melihatmu seterusnya, adakah masa ketika kau membalas perasaanku?"_

Di atas ranjang, dalam kondisi lemah, kala itu suamiku berkata panjang lebar dengan terbata-bata dan apa yang kuucapkan kepadanya sebagai tanggapan? Kutatap dia tajam. Kukatakan kepadanya bahwa dalam waktu seribu tahun pun aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Pria tua itu terkekeh memandangku, berkelakar bahwa dia sudah menduga jawabanku sedari awal. Ketika kulihat dia yang berubah menjadi abu, hati kerasku tak kunjung luruh. Tak ada setetes air mata yang terjatuh untuknya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, aku mendengar kabar Ran telah tiada, meninggalkan seorang suami yang terkena _demensia_ dan tunanetra serta seorang remaja berusia lima belas tahun yang diasuh keluarga jauh. Aku tak tahu kabar jelasnya, semua berita ini kuperoleh dari Genta setiap kali dia bertandang kemari. Semenjak menikah, aku tak punya nyali untuk menampakkan batang hidungku padanya. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura datang sebagai seorang teman, niatku berkunjung tidak semurni itu. Aku ingin datang sebagai wanita yang dia campakkan, yang hingga saat ini masih menaruh rasa kepadanya. Kunantikan saat ini, saat ketika Shinichi telah menyendiri dan saksi-saksi yang mengenalnya berpulang satu per satu.

Aku kejam. Aku tak berperikemanusiaan. Ketika dunia telah mengecam keras Apotoksi dan memasukkannya dalam daftar obat paling berbahaya serta memperingatkanku untuk tidak membeberkan ramuannya pada siapa pun, diam-diam, aku masih membuatnya. Aku masih bereksperimen dengannya, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka atau peneliti lain di sini. Aku bergulat dengan obat itu bertahun-tahun lamanya, berusaha menciptakan obat dengan efek samping paling minimal untuk aku dan targetku konsumsi. Siapa targetku? Sudah jelas, dialah Shinichi.

Aku telah mempersiapkan hari ini jauh-jauh hari. Mengesampingkan rasa ibaku pada siapa pun.

* * *

Kulangkahkan kaki bersepatu hak ke dalam sebuah kediaman dua lantai nan megah dengan arsitektur mediteranian. Tubuhku masih bugar, penglihatanku cukup normal, dan aku masih memiliki pesona sebagai wanita tua. Mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku masih terlihat anggun di usia senja, sebuah pujian yang percuma jika bukan dilontarkan dari mulut Shinichi. Tas hitam beludru merk ternama kutenteng. Topi dan kacamata menyembunyikan kulit berkeriputku dari sinar mentari.

"Shinichi?" Kutemukan dia di ruang baca. Duduk di atas kursi dengan buku bertuliskan _braille_ di pangkuan.

Pria tua itu mendongak, memperlihatkan leher jenjang dengan banyak lipatan sana-sini. Rambut pemuda yang menyaingi gelapnya malam kini layaknya digulung awan, putih tanpa cela. Matanya serupa, tak lagi menunjukkan warna. Dia mengerutkan dahi, membuat kerutan yang telah ada semakin bertambah.

"Siapa?" Ah, benar. Dia mengidap _demensia_. Dia telah melupakan siapa pun. Genta dan Mitsuhiko saja tidak lagi dapat dikenali. Mereka yang tak pernah absen mampir paling tidak satu tahun sekali. Bagaimana denganku? Wanita yang menghilang semenjak pernikahannya.

Aku tak berbasa-basi dengan nostalgia. Aku tahu itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama dan sia-sia. Kubuka tasku dan kurogoh sesuatu dari dalam sana. Satu tanganku menyentuh dagunya, membuka paksa mulut sang pria. Satu tanganku memasukkan satu pil ke dalam mulutnya. Pria itu hendak berontak, tapi tanganku telah kupersiapkan untuk hari ini. Tangan yang akan bisa dia tepis dengan mudah. Kondisiku jauh lebih baik darinya. Staminaku masih oke ketimbang dia.

"Telan," perintahku dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Shinichi menurut. Dia menelan pil itu dengan susah payah dan aku bergegas pergi ke dapur mengambilkan air minum. Ketika pria itu mulai merintih kesakitan, aku menggenggam tangannya seraya menahan rasa sakit yang sama di tubuhku. Kutelan obat itu sebelum menyeruak masuk ke dalam kediaman yang Genta bilang jarang sekali dikunci di siang hingga sore hari. Tubuhku dan tubuh Shinichi perlahan menyusut, melonggarkan tubuh dari pakaian kami. Ketika tubuh Shinichi persis seperti anak SD, kupakaikan kemeja miliknya, cukup untuk menutupi tubuh hingga paha sang—harus kupanggil apa dia? Kurasa, laki-laki cukup. Dia kembali menjadi anak lelaki.

Shinichi menggelengkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, merasa tidak familiar dengan kediaman tersebut. Meski kembali ke usia muda, efek hilang ingatan tetap ada dan penelitianku tak pernah salah.

"Aku siapa? Kau siapa?" Shinichi bertanya, membuatku tak kuasa menyeringai puas.

* * *

"Ai, kita akan berlari sejauh apa? Aku sudah capek!" Conan terus mengeluh di belakangku, membuatku merasa kesal. Kututup mulutnya dengan roti bagianku dan dia diam.

Kukenalkan dia sebagai Conan dan kukenalkan diriku sebagai Ai. Kami berdua sebatang kara dan aku mengenalnya lebih dari siapa pun. Conan percaya dan menunjukkan tatapan bahwa dia bergantung padaku di antara ketidaktahuannya soal dunia ini. Kukatakan kepadanya bahwa aku dan dia harus segera meninggalkan Beika. Aku bersyukur, Conan tak bertanya banyak. Dia mengikutiku dan aku senang dengan tingkahnya. Dia tampak seperti itik dengan induknya kini.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin memikirkan nama lain selain Conan. Namun, mulut ini selalu saja meloloskan nama yang satu itu, seakan lidahku terlalu terbiasa memanggilnya Conan. Aku ingin dia memanggilku dengan namaku. Aku tak mungkin menggunakan identitas asliku dan nama "Ai" sudah kuanggap seperti nama keduaku, maka kusuruh dia memanggilku demikian.

Kami mendaftarkan diri di sebuah panti asuhan dan di sinilah kehidupan baruku akan dimulai bersama Conan. Mulai hari ini, kami berdua tak akan terpisahkan. Di kota kecil yang jauh dari keramaian, kami akan tinggal bersama dan menjadi dekat, sesuatu yang kuimpikan sedari lama. Impian yang kini terwujud.

* * *

"Dengar, Conan! Aku akan membelikanmu makanan ini, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada Maria!"

Conan tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Dia bertanya kemudian.

"Sebetulnya, dari mana kau bisa memiliki banyak uang untuk membelikanku macam-macam, Ai? Kau tidak mencuri, bukan?"

Tentu saja tidak! Kujawab pertanyaan Conan dalam hati. Aku memang bukan orang baik, tapi harta yang pernah kucuri hanyalah harta dalam wujud manusia. Aku tak pernah mencuri uang. Uang ini hasil tabunganku yang tetap kubawa kemari. Sesekali jika habis, aku akan menelan penawar Apotoksin, kembali menjadi Shiho, dan mencairkan dana di bank. Selama ini, aku bisa menutupi rahasia ini dengan sedikit kebohongan. Jika Maria, perawat kami di panti, bertanya, aku selalu mengatakan bahwa ada orang dewasa baik hati yang membelikan kami ini dan itu. Maria percaya, merasa bahwa wajah manis kami mengundang perhatian orang-orang berdompet tebal.

Ada saatnya aku dibuat pusing tujuh keliling, terutama saat beberapa orang datang dan mencoba mengadopsi aku atau Conan. Maria menyuruh kami untuk mempertimbangkan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat meninggalkan Conan. Aku merelakan statusku, harta, dan harga diriku demi bersamanya. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka merebut Conan dariku.

* * *

"Ai?" Conan mengerucutkan bibir, tak terima saat aku meraih _remote_ TV dan mematikan saluran yang tengah dia tonton.

Aku selalu menghindarkan Conan dari acara televisi. Dia tak perlu melihat berita yang membuatnya teringat sosok lamanya. Dia tak perlu tahu berita hilangnya detektif nomor satu di Jepang secara misterius. Dia tak perlu tahu itu.

"Aku kesepian! Ayo kita main di luar saja!" Kuulurkan tanganku ke depan wajah Conan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendongak.

"Ayolah, Conan!"

Tangan Conan menyambut uluranku. Aku selalu tahu, Conan tak akan tahan menghadapi rajukanku. Dia mudah luluh, hanya kepadaku.

* * *

"AI, APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA KAORI?" Maria memarahiku. Kutatap bengis sosok gadis kecil yang tengah menyentuh pipi merahnya. Pengadu, rupanya.

"Kaori ingin menjauhkanku dari Conan, Maria!" Sungutku sebal.

Maria memijat pelipisnya. "Demi Tuhan, Ai. Kaori hanya ingin bermain dengan Conan. Dia tidak akan menjauhkan kalian berdua."

Aku tak mau dengar. Aku tak peduli. Anak ingusan itu berpikir ingin merayu Conan? Tidak akan kubiarkan. Sekalipun masih kecil, aku tidak segan untuk mendaratkan tamparan di pipinya. Aku tak peduli dengan isakannya atau wajah memelasnya. Sejak awal, aku tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi seorang ibu dan aku tak mau tahu dengan perasaan anak-anak.

Maria menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf pada Kaori. Suster cantik itu mendorong punggungku pelan ke hadapan sang gadis kecil. Aku berdecak dan memilih mematuhi Maria. Kuungkapkan penyesalan atas tamparan yang kulakukan. Namun, saat Maria berbalik dan meninggalkan kami, kuinjak kaki Kaori. Aku tak peduli meskipun tingkahku kekanakan melebihi anak-anak sungguhan.

* * *

Keuanganku semakin menipis dan Maria tampak semakin mencurigai kebohonganku. Panti asuhan ini pun semakin kekurangan sponsor, menandakan semakin turunnya tingkat simpati dari masyarakat. Maka ketika tawaran adopsi datang sekaligus kepada kami berdua, aku mengiyakannya. Aku dan Conan akan tetap tinggal serumah, itu syarat yang kuajukan. Syarat lain adalah bahwa mereka harus mengizinkanku menjadi kekasih Conan dan bahkan menikah dengannya kelak. Syarat yang mengundang gelak tawa dari calon orangtua kami. Sang wanita mengusap kepalaku, memuji kesetiaanku pada sang bocah.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai Conan-kun, bukan? Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian sebagai dua orang dengan nama keluarga yang berbeda sehingga kalian bisa menikah kelak. Aku tak keberatan jika kalian menjadi anak sekaligus menantuku. Aku justru sangat senang."

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuaku. Aku dan Conan hendak pergi keluar sebentar dan meski kami sudah masuk ke sekolah (kami bahkan sudah menjadi murid SMP saat ini), mereka bersikap posesif dalam mengasuh kami. Conan kusuruh menunggu di luar ruangan, sedangkan aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Suara napas dan gundukan selimut terlihat, menyembulkan kepala ibu. Aku ingin lekas membangunkannya, tapi terinterupsi ketika melihat sebuah figura di atas laci kecil di sisi ranjang. Ibu mendaftarkanku sebagai anak mendiang sepupunya. Namun, ibu tak pernah bercerita perihal sepupunya itu. Kini, aku sadar benar baha foto dua perempuan mungil di potret tersebut adalah ibu dan sang sepupu.

"Ah, Shiho?" Ibu menguap, suaranya masih diiringi lenguhan, pertanda dia masih mengantuk. Pekerjaan sebagai akuntan bukanlah pekerjaan mudah.

"Foto ini …."

Ibu beranjak duduk dan meraih figura di depanku. "Ini fotoku dan sepupuku, Ai. Foto orang yang seharusnya menjadi ibu angkatmu. Dia menjadi korban penculikan dan menjadi bahan percobaan sebuah organisasi. Kala itu, kami masih sangat kecil. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bahwa dia dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Namun, semakin dewasa, aku semakin sadar betapa kejamnya penelitian tersebut."

Aku sontak terbelalak. Otakku memberikanku gambaran mengenai penelitian yang dimaksud. Namun, tak ada penelitian lain yang lebih sadis ketimbang penelitian yang melibatkanku. Selama beberapa dekade, penelitian itu dianggap sebagai penelitian paling memakan korban dan berbahaya.

"P-penelitian apa?"

Ibu melihatku, menarikku mendekat dan mengelus kepalaku. "Apotoksin. Kami masyarakat awam tidak mendapatkan akses informasi yang detail soal penelitian tersebut. Namun, aku tahu kengerian yang dihasilkan dari penelitian itu. Ayah dan ibuku bahkan mengunciku di rumah berhari-hari karena tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku."

Mulutku terbungkam spontan. Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapan apa pun, tidak kata penghibur atau semacamnya. Aku hanya pamit, menerangkan maksud kenapa aku masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Ai, kau demam?" Conan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku.

Kugelengkan kepala sembari meraih tangannya. Kami telah menduduki bangku kelas dua SMP dan kami berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Conan menyatakan perasaannya beberapa hari lalu, pemuda di sisiku ini bahkan secara gamblang meminangku dan menyuruhku bersabar sampai usianya cukup matang untuk secara sah menikahiku. Ibu dan ayah menyambut baik niatan Conan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," elakku. Sesungguhnya, tubuhku terasas semakin berat. Aku tak tahu pasti, apakah ini efek mengkonsumsi Apotoksin secara berlebihan atau apa. Aku harus kembali sebagai Shiho secara rutin, membuatku menenggak pil itu jauh lebih sering dibandingkan Conan.

"Wajahmu pucat."

Conan mungkin melupakan banyak hal, tapi dia tidak pernah menjadi orang bodoh. Bahkan di kehidupan barunya, dia tetap menjadi murid teladan pertama, seimbang denganku. Bedanya, Conan yang ini tidak menjunjung hukum seperti halnya Shinichi. Conan yang ini tidak peduli dengan kasus-kasus yang merebak di Jepang. Ketika membaca atau menonton berita, ekspresinya tetap datar, seolah berita tersebut ada di planet lain, bukan di Bumi.

Aku? Aku masih mencoba menguatkan tubuhku. Cita-citaku untuk menikah dengan Shinichi sebentar lagi tercapai, hanya dalam hitungan tahun. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan rencana yang kususun rapi selama ini kacau. Namun, perasaan sesak apa yang menggerogotiku?

* * *

Mataku membulat, tak percaya dengan cairan merah pekat yang baru saja kumuntahkan. Aku terhuyung dan menjadikan dinding sebagai penyeimbangku. Aku harus berhenti mengkonsumsi Apotoksin? Namun, kepolisian aku mencurigaiku jika aku ikut raib. Mereka akan mencari petunjuk dari keseharianku dan bisa sampai kemari. Aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan dalam wujud Shiho. Conan tak mungkin sudi menikahi wanita tua. Dia akan membenciku jika tahu siapa aku sesungguhnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Inikah balasan setimpal atas tindakanku?

Akankah aku berakhir di jeruji besi atau meninggalkan Conan?

* * *

Aku memanggil Conan. Tubuhku semakin lemah dan cepat atau lambat, pemuda itu akan menyadari kondisiku. Kami tak akan bisa menikah. Aku tak bisa menahan air mata saat memikirkan bahwa rencana yang kususun harus selesai saat ini juga. Aku akan membongkar kebusukanku sendiri dan akan menyerahkan keputusan selanjutnya pada Conan.

Ketika pintu kamarku terbuka, aku tahu, aku harus siap untuk bicara.

"Conan, duduklah. Ada yang ingin kuutarakan kepadamu."

Conan melihatku. Tatapannya lurus memandang mataku. Bibirnya bergerak, melengkung ketus, dan berubah datar. Aku terus mengutarakan segalanya, tanpa titik dan koma, membiarkan napasku kian memburu karenanya. Bola mata Shinichi berkilat dan tampak sendu. Kusudahi ceritaku dan aku menundukkan kepala, tak berani memandang Conan.

Ketika aku telah siap dengan tamparan atau teriakan, aku tak menerima keduanya. Sebagai gantinya, Conan mendekapku erat, sangat erat.

"Pasti berat menanggung semuanya, bukan? Lebih buruknya lagi, aku berpura-pura menutup mata atas semua itu."

Aku tercengang. Apa maksud ucapan Conan?

"Ketika aku mendengar suara derap kaki, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa tamuku adalah kau. Aku melupakan banyak orang, tapi tidak bisa melupakanmu. Sesungguhnya, saat itu aku tak bisa mengenali suaramu. Namun, nada bicaramu membuatku tahu siapa orang yang memaksaku menenggak Apotoksin. Aku selalu menantimu untuk datang, Shiho. Jauh di lubuk hati, aku menantimu. Aku mengikuti alur permainanmu, melakukan seperti yang kauharapkan karena aku pun sama, aku mengharapkannya. Maafkan aku. Aku bahkan jauh lebih keji darimu. Aku terlalu tua dan buta untuk menemuimu."

"Shini—"

Conan—Shinichi kembali mendekapku erat dan kali ini, aku menangis kencang dalam dekapannya. Sebagian diriku merasa terkhianati. Shinichi berani berakting bahwa dia melupakanku ketika dia bisa membaca seluruh rencanaku. Sebagian diriku merasa bahagia. Karena firasatku selalu benar, Shinichi memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku meskipun dia memilih Ran.

"Mari kembali ke Beika, Shiho. Jika tidak keberatan, maukah kau menikah dengan pria yang sudah tidak dapat melihat ini? Aku mungkin akan menyusahkanmu setelah kembali ke wujud asliku. Namun, aku ingin bersamamu, Shiho."

"Aku mau, Shinichi. Aku bersedia dinikahi olehmu."

* * *

Aku dan Conan membicarakan keputusan kami untuk melepas nama keluarga yang disematkan kepada kami. Kami berdua, pembohong seperti kami, tak layak untuk menjadi anak dari pasangan sebaik mereka. Meski awalnya mendapat pertentangan, ayah dan ibu menerima keputusan kami. Kami akan meninggalkan kediaman yang telah memberikan kami kehangatan. Diiringi tangisan, aku dan Conan menyeret dua koper kami dari rumah dua lantai itu. Untuk kali terakhir, kami membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam di depan orang yang berbaik hati mengadopsi orang jahat seperti kami.

"Jaga koperku." Aku meletakkan koper di sisi Conan. Sang pemuda tahu apa yang akan kulakukan.

Kutelan pil Apotoksin, mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali bertemu dengan keduanya. Pasangan itu masih ada di depan pintu pagar dan terkejut melihat kemunculan seorang wanita tua secara tiba-tiba di depan kediaman mereka. Aku duduk di ruang tamu yang tak asing, menyeruput minuman yang disuguhkan oleh wanita yang selama beberapa tahun kupanggil "ibu". Aneh sekali rasanya menganggap wanita yang jauh lebih muda dariku sebagai ibu.

"Aku Shiho Miyano. Aku adalah peneliti yang terlibat dalam penelitian Apotoksin. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang menimpa salah satu anggota keluargamu. Aku memperoleh data korban dari kepolisian dan segera berangkat kemari." Aku mengakui dan berdusta dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ibu tak tampak marah. Alih-alih mengusirku, ibu menghadiahkan pelukan. Dia merelakan masa lalunya dan berharap kelak tak akan pernah ada eksperimen serupa. Aku mengamini dan pamit. Sebelum tubuhku berbalik, ibu menatapku dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aneh, ya. Kita baru bertemu hari ini, tapi aku merasa sudah lama mengenalmu, Miyano-san."

Aku terdiam. Batinku berteriak. Aku ingin kembali mendekapnya, tapi mustahil. Kusunggingkan senyuman dan kuanggukkan kepala. "Aku pun merasa begitu."

* * *

Shinichi baru menelan pilnya beberapa langkah dari kediaman. Kemunculan sang pria menggegerkan seisi kota dan kepolisian. Kegegeran itu sirna sekejap dan digantikan kegegeran lain, yakni berita pernikahan perak kami berdua. Buah hati Shinichi merestui hubungan kami dan meminta bantuanku untuk mengurus sang ayah di masa tuanya, permintaan yang pasti akan kuturuti. Pernikahan kami berlangsung sederhana, tak banyak saksi dan tamu undangan yang mengisi ruangan.

Kini, aku bisa melihat Shinichi kapan pun. Aku akan menyentuh pipinya yang terasa masih kenyal, meyakinkan sang pria bahwa aku akan selalu menemaninya. Kami berdua tahu, jika aku tak membuatnya meminum Apotoksin dan menjalankan rencanaku, kami tak akan bisa bersama seperti ini. Itulah alasan utama kenapa Shinichi pun berakting seolah dia melupakanku dan mengikuti skenario yang kurancang. Kami hanyalah dua manusia bebal yang harus berjalan memutari labirin sebelum mencapai tujuan. Kami tahu, kebersamaan kami tak akan pernah diperoleh secara instan. Ada kejadian demi kejadian, ada korban, ada pernikahan lain, dan pada akhirnya, kami berada di sini, di sebuah rumah mungil yang kami tinggali berdua. Jodoh itu … jodoh itu terkadang tidak serta-merta ditemukan dari satu dan dua kisah cinta. Jika definisi jodoh adalah kebersamaan hingga akhir hayat, bukankah itu berarti jodoh Shinichi adalah aku …?

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
